NOAH cage
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Allen a Noah, has no idea what going on. Having no memory of the past, he can only relay on the people near him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own D. Gray Man

########################################################

Chapter 1: Trap

I bang my green tennis ball against my white tile wall, while I lay in my white bed held up by silver metal. As my white hair sit upon my white pillow. Wearing my white uniform, laying in my white cell I call my room. The only thing that really stand out in my room was the tennis ball, my left arm which was black against my white skin, and the scare I had across my eye, and above my eyebrow sat a pentagram which was red.

"14th…" Tyik began before I hit him in the head with my tennis ball.

"I told you to use the door Miki, that what it there for." I said in a haft lecture tone. As Tyki came all the way into my room.

"Well, I guess you don't want know that I got it." Tyki said dangling a key at the end of his finger. I smile an evil smile, and Tyki smile with me.

Leaving my room threw the door we ran over to Road cell. Before we even knock the Earl open the door. Leaning close to me "She already gone." the Earl whisper in my ear. We walk pass him, before he began to followed us.

Jasdevi came on either side of the group, leaning close to me "Wisely said it all clear." He whisper.

"_Is it clear." _I said in my head

"_Yes." _Wisely answer back.

"Let go." I said smiling.

We turn into a long hallway, block by doors. A second later all 32 door were open. At the end of the hallway stood Road at the last door, our exist. Road stood next to guard that seem to be having a bad dream.

"The last door is a little harder to crack." Road said turning back to a key pad. We were all patient, we wait to long for this to make mistakes.

I froze when a gun came from the ceiling. All crap. Electric shot threw all of us.

################

I woke in my room with a fresh new uniform (the pro's of getting shot till you burn). Getting out of my bed I headed outside were I knew the other would be. At 3 picnic tables 12 Noahs sat.

"You try to escape with out us." Sheril said with an annoy look on his face.

Walking Toward the high wall that trap us in here, as well as the force field that allow us not be able to use our abilities to escape. Picking up a rock I scratch a line into the wall.

"What the number now Allen?" Road ask

"167." I said. "And we didn't try to escape with out you, we just though it would be easier to escape with out the weight; we would have came back once we were out."

"Yeah, we left Wisely and he was helping us." Tyki said.

"Only because you knew I would tell on you." Wisely said sticking his tongue out. "Anyway how can I weight down the group when earl here can turn into some sort of balloon." I laugh as well as some others, as the Earl's face turn red from anger.  
This was life in this cage. We would fight, argue, play, and be a family. This cage as we call it would have been a great place if it didn't look like a mental institutes, and didn't treat us like it patients. We all had are own rooms, and we all got to try out all our skills. Because we a gym, art room, music and etc.

"I'm going to take a shower." I announces after had my fill. "I smell like burn toast."

"Then I'll go with you brother." Tyki said after throwing away his empty tray of food, that he got from the kitchen.

I know we had a life outside these walls, the scar across my chest said so. None of us remember the outside world, even though we know are names and have the understanding of many thinks. For example I could quote Shakespeare but have know idea were I got it from. And we knew the fact that we were family one way or another, if we were not it didn't matter. We were together now.

"Dang why I'm I so white!" I shouted in the male bathroom. A towel wrap around my waist. As I stare at myself closely in the mirror. Tyki laugh.

"If you don't like being white Allen, turn into your Noah skin." Tyki said still laughing while he dries his hair.

I stick my tongue out at him "That doesn't change my hair color." I said grabbing my daily shot at the same time as Tyki. Sticking the needle in my arm a chill ran threw me. All the Noahs took the shot at the same time. I hated it, but if we didn't we would all be shock with electric. That was the thing here if one breaks the rule we all get punish. (But not when it come to escaping; apparently)

Walking out the bathroom, I put up my middle finger flipping off a camera. So many freaking camera; they're everywhere beside the bathroom, and our rooms.

"Well 14th what do we do now." Tyki said entering a wall.

"I'll inform you, if I have any ideas." I said before Tyki Disappear.

I head to the music room, mostly because if I went to my room, I would get bored. The music room had this beautiful grand piano, and I could play it. Placing my fingers on the keys I lightly began to play. I have no idea how I could play, but I was glad I could. Since the other don't play mush Poker anymore. Since I can not seem to learn how to take mercy on other during the game.

"Allen!" Road called stepping out here dream door. She look to be the youngest out of all of us, though I could admit that she was one of scariest. But it Road, so it hard to be scared of her. "I'm bored entertain me." She said hugging me around the neck, and choking me.

"Uncle." I call. Road pull a way.

"167 times we have try to escape, do you still believe we could escape." Road said in a serious tone.

"Yes." I believed we could escape this cage were trap in. If not I'll died trying.


	2. Chapter 2: Bounded

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 2: Bounded

"In the end I though you would last forever, but you lie to me my delouses Jumbo Cheeseburger." I said with tears in my eyes staring at the last pieces of my once huge burger.

"Allen your horrible." Road called, she been watching me eat since I put the burger in front of me.

"Yeah Allen you're a monster, there no way one can stuff even half that size of a burger into there mouth, then swallow in in less then 5 second." Wisely said bring up what happen before. He was also watching me eat.

"I'm glad I could entertain you guys." I said stuffing the glories last pieces in my mouth. Then I got up, bring my plate to the trash, the memory of my burger all gone.

Walking toward the music room, I was stop by Road and Wisely. "Allen, it been a month since we last try to escape, what are we going to do next… no one else has any plans." Road said staring at me with hope in her eyes.

I toke a breath in, I didn't want to let her down. "We going…" A loud explosion noise distracted me as well as the other.

Then about 500 men in black armor invade the cafeteria that we were about to leave. They slam me to the ground, as well as the other. They had knocked out Road, and Wisely in shock.

"Why haven't you knock out the boys." Said a deep American voice, he was a blond with a short cut, and the only person in the black armor that didn't have a helmet. Before they knock me out I quickly remember the man's face. They hit me with the butt of a gun.

I awoke drench in my own sweat. The heat was almost unbearable; my throat cry for water. I was tied to a chair with my shirt off, and my hands bare. I study the scars on my chest, while I was being blinded by my own sweat.

It felt like its been hour that I have sat in this chair. Thank god I hadn't need to use the bathroom yet.

I began to worry about the others. Was it just Wisely, Road and I that were taken, or did they take all of us. Was everyone in the same position I was in, or were they in better or worse conditions.

"Good Morning Allen," Said a man I didn't notice coming in; he look to be 40 something; had brown hair, brown eyes, wearing navy blue pants, and a white collar shirt. My first though of him was weak willed. "My name is John Cane and I'm here to help you… man it hot in here, and your all wet like you've been in some hard rain son." I just stare at him.

"Why am I here." I said; my voice cracking. I was so thirsty.

"Well Allen you see, your in danger of yourself and we are here to help you, and only you." John paused "Allen you are different from the other, I can't tell you why, but it the truth. And I only want you to understand so we can be on the same side." I hated this man, his words were like a snake tying to slide it way into your brain and then take a big chunk out of it.

I toke a deep breath in; sucking all the hot air into my mouth. The man had started to sweat, "If I'm so different then why I'm I lock up with the other."

The man was quiet for a long time then he said "It because we need you Allen, we needed the other to trust you, and we succeeded. Once the experiment is over we let you go, and only you go. All you have to do is work with us."

I didn't believe a word this man was saying, but I decide to play along. And if they believe me there the ones that are the fools who believe I'll actually leave my family. "Ok." I said with a weak smile, my voice a little above a whisper. "What do I have to do." John smile.

"Allen!" Road call as I walk threw the cafeteria doors, She jump on me not caring if I was soaking wet with sweat. "You were gone for so long." Road cried.

Everyone was here in the cafeteria, they all greet me with worry looks. Offering me food and water that I swallow happily.

Once I was done I look up at everyone; they were all surround me. An in a low voice I said "I got an idea."

Hopeful this story wasn't to confusing.

Thanks for Reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Fools

Disclaimer: I do Not Own D. Gray Man

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 3: Fools

**7 hours before arriving back inside the cage**

Sweat drop off me as I follow John down a long hallway. John was an annoying talker, even if I stop listening 4 minute ago, his voice still ringed in my head.

When we reach a double door, the man I had seen earlier with the people with armor black suits was there.

"Hello Allen, it so nice to see you again; you may call me Captain Henry." He said grabbing my hand. His hand were bigger then mind and hard. I felt disgust will shaking them. "It so nice of you to join our cause." Henry said with a big smile.

"And what is that exactly." I said, while John and Henry draw me farther into the room. The were people everywhere running back in forth, most sitting at a computer desk. It was then that I spot Road one of the screen these were the monitors.

"We are here to save the world of course." Henry said. I almost started laughing but I held it in.

"Saving world, why is watching 13 people in lock down saving the world." I knew my aura had turn dark but I didn't care.

"Well Allen beside you; those 12 people are really bad, they are trying to destroy man kind, and we are watching them so we can study them and learn how to take them down." John said saving his captain.

His word held some truth, but to tell a good lie it best to have some truth in it. "Ok, but why I'm I here; why do you need me." I said in curious voice. We had just enter one of the office in the far back of the room.

"Sit." Henry said, so I sat in 1 of the 2 chair in front of the desk; John sat next to me. "Well Allen your special, and not just by your strange looks." It was really hard holding down my anger towards this man. " We need you to destroy Noahs."

What! he wanted me to destroy my family. "Allen what he means is that he want you to destroy there hopes, and separate them. Make them thing each other as enemies." John said fixing his shirt that was fine.

"I see, you want us to separate because we are less dangerous that way. Correct."

"Yes," John said with relief.

"Well that in possible, we are family we won't separate over something small." I said I couldn't hid the big smile that slide across my face.

"Well I though so as well, but if it you. I think it could be done you just need a little encouragement." Henry said rubbing his hands together. Then he stood up, John following his example. "Follow me Allen."

I follow the 2 men out of the office and out of the busy room and back into the quiet hallway. We travel a little farther down the hall until we made in to the end of the hall were another set of double door lay. Opening the door Henry let me go in first.

Henry cut on the lights, the room was huge with 1 chair that stood in the center of the room. In front of the chair was a huge screen.

"Allen sit." I did, I didn't notice the leather band until John wrap them around my arms, legs and my forehead. "This is just to make sure you don't turn your head, or run." I didn't like the smile Henry gave me after John said that.

The light had cut off and the screen in front of me had brighten up. And then… I saw people kill murder by strange creature over and over and over again. My heart beat was hammer my chest as I watch not able to turn my head. It was numbing.

The video last for hour, flashing to different scene of people being kill by the minute.

When the lights came back on I felt empty, like I experience a life time of lost. "What were those creatures.' I said my voice empty of emoting.

"Those creature are call akuma, there made by those people you so call your family. There are people who destroy those creature though; they're call exorcist of the black order, but we are not them we are just a secret organize create by the US." Henry said he was sitting on a stool that he brought over so he could sit in front of me. "And you were one of us Allen, you told me this story about your past once your father Mana, and how the Earl use you to turn him into an akuma."

Tears fell from my eyes. "Mana." I whisper I couldn't remember him but my heart pain in hearing his name.

"Allen you chose to join us to save the world, you chose to join this experiment of ours, I'm sorry we had to erase your memories but that was the only way to see if it will work. So can you join us again." I nodded my head. John seem to relax again.

"Marry you can come in now." Henry said as a woman in her late 30's walk in. "Allen, Marry will take you back to the Noahs, we all thank you for your hard work." Henry said after John had unstrap me.

I stood up from my chair and follow Marry who had already left the room my mind was clouded.

As I follow Marry a weak smile began to play on my lips.

"Marry darling." the woman turn around looking back at me in shock. I then got up really close to her. "I would like to check something out. Can I." The woman blush extremely red, and nodded her head. "And this will be our little secret alright." She nodded her head again.

I then turn around and ran back to the room I had came from. The door was close thankful; so I lean my ear against the door.

John and Captain Henry were talking.

"Captain how did you know that story about Allen, or did you make that up." I heard John say.

"Oh no it true, I had met a drunk finder one day and he told me everything he knew, one of them was lucky about Allen." Henry said laughing.

'Oh that cool, I'm glad that Allen was a little easier to trick. The other Noahs just scared me." John said.

I pull my head off the door. I had heard enough. So I made my way back to Marry, she was standing were I left her still blushing.

"I'm ready." I said putting my arm in Marry's. Her face became even redder.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I sat in my room with all the other Noaha surrounding me. I had just finishing telling them about my time gone.

"So dose that mean those people trust you." Road said leaning closer to me.

"No, but it dose mean that they think I'm a fool, so I can gain there trust and releases us all." I said smiling down at her. The others smile as well.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

THANK FOR READING! J


	4. Chapter 4: Ticks

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man

* * *

Chapter 4: Ticks

I stood in a room that seem so familiar to me, but as well as strange. It was a plain room with a twin bed and a picture on the wall that meant something to me, but I couldn't place it. When someone open the door I turn to face them. I found a Asian girl with short greenish hair standing there. Tears began to swell in here eyes.

"Allen." She cry and ran out me with her arms open. But she ran threw me. "Allen." she cry falling to her knees.

"How do you know my name?" I ask bending next to her crying form.

She look up at me in shock, "Your real." She said, but she ran her hand threw me. Her eyes began to tear up again.

"I'm real don't worry, I'm just not actually here." I said grabbing my clothes that felt soiled.

"Were are you then Allen." the girl said, I look into her eyes and I knew she would do everything in her power to come save me.

"I don't know, but who are you? Who are you to me?" I ask getting more curious.

"You don't remember me." The girl said.

"Sorry my memories were ease." I said with a soft smile.

The girl then suck up her tears. "I'm Lenalee, we are friends… um right now your at the Black Order were you work." Lenalee said and I believe her. "Allen can you…"

Lenalee voice began to fade, but another voice came to my ear.

"Allen." A sing song voice said over my ear. I slowly open my eyes to see Road looking down at me. "You never slept outside your room before, what happen… but not that I mine your even cuter asleep." Road said as I sat up and rubbed my head. I was having a killer headache and it felt like it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Morning Road." said grabbing her and putting in my lap before I rest my head on her cool back.

"Are you of Allen, your burning up." Road said trying to turn and look at me but I held her firm.

"I'm fine Road." I said before letting her go. I needed to keep in shape so I can deal with Henry the unstoppable. "Lets eat." I said closing my left eye.

It been a mouth since we started our plan, and I barely can get Henry people to trust me. Beside the few woman who would do anything I ask. It was a little strange, but useful. I was more freak out about my brethren giving me advice on woman. Which usually led to a fight between the boys and the girls, and sadly Wisely and I were pull over to the girl's side.

Eating a little under my full limit, I was extremely tired. The other seem to notice as well. And before I knew I was being carry to my room by Tyki, Road following behind. I drifted off.

I now stood in front of a table were the girl Lenalee was eating next to a red head with an eye patch, and a long hair Japanese boy.

"Allen." Lenalee said with the red head boy, even the Japanese boy look shock. Lenalee then stood up.

"Follow me Allen quickly before you disappear again." Lenalee said rushing out of what seem to be a cafeteria with many people in it. The Red head and long hair follow as well.

As we rush threw the halls Lenalee introduce the boys to me. Red head was Lavi, and Long hair was Kanda.

When we arrive at a door Lenalee rush "Brother, Allen here." Lenalee called.

A man sitting at the desk that was full of paper look at me shock. "Allen." The man said.

"This is my brother Komui." Lenalee said.

"Skip that, Allen do you have any idea were you are at?" Komui as I shook my head. Komui then scratch his chin. "Then is there away that for you to signal us?"

"Komui sir, I'm a prisoner, but I think I can." I said remembering the many electronic in that large room before I enter Henry office.

"Good, please do that soon… we all miss you very much." Komui said.

"Well if your rescuing me, you'll also rescuing my family." I said with a soft smile.

"And who is that?" More then one person in the room asked.

"Well we know ourselves as the Noahs." I said smiling, but I got only shock face back. But before I could here any of there responses I started to go back.

* * *

Thank for reading J


	5. Chapter 5: the end

Disclaimer: I do not own d gray man

Chapter 5: the ending

I stood in front of a large glass window holding a glass of wine. It been 4 years since I had escape from the cage with the help of the Black Order. Life had been pretty easy; in fact I hadn't really thought of the cage since I left it. I toke another sip from the wine.

The events of the past:

10 months I been trying my best not to lose my temper and get this people to trust me. Henry made it clear in his own way that I was just a tool to be use.

Brushing my hand threw my hair I stare at the small amount of food that lay on my plate. Road lay her head on my shoulder.

"Our meal just keep getting smaller and smaller." Road said in a tired voice.

I ground my teeth. Of course I would notice our meal getting smaller; I'm the one who eat the most here. And it wasn't just the food getting smaller, the area we live is also getting smaller. Right now the place that are not close off are our rooms, the dinning room, kitchen, and the outside area.

I can't even ask about it since I can't contact Henry no longer. "Road I'm tired." I said with a small smile before getting up.

Entering my room I fell on my bed in went to sleep.

I found myself standing in the man Komui office, he was there by himself this time. For the past 10 months I was able to project myself to a place I believe I stay in my past. The people here seem to know me as well. I also been trying to help the try to find me the best way I can.

Komui look up noticing me. "Hello Allen," The man said looking as exhausted as ever.

"There still cutting our food." I said looking around the office.

"Well we believe we found your location, so just hang on a little longer." Komui said as I disappear.

Opening my eyes I found my self back in my rooms. Tyki was standing over me. "Yes."

"They cut all the food." I sat up quickly. Running out of my room I headed to the kitchen.

When Tyki and I enter the kitchen I realize it was a trap. The Kitchen door was quickly cover by a large melt door. There was no other exist in here beside that door. All the noahs stood in the kitchen in silent.

I close my eyes, this would be the first time in awhile that all the noahs were in one place.

A month with no food we were all exhaust; we all I figure out what sick people who trap us want from us. But none of us were going to kill; each other.

Out of the hole group I was the weakest. I couldn't even really move. My head laying of Road lap. "Allen, I don't want to die here." Road whisper. I look up at her knowing I couldn't promise her anything.

I was much thinner then I ever think I was. I believe I would believe I would be the first to die of starvation.

When the roof crash in on us I thought it was the end. Until I heard a very familiar female voice. "Allen!"

Now

And that how I was rescue by the Black Order. I never got my memory back, but I like better that way.

"Allen." Road call jumping up behind me. I smile at her. As we as the other who came into the room after her.

* * *

Thank for ans sorry I left it off confusing J


End file.
